


First Contact

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Terra meets a woman she’d been searching for all her life.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Everyone backed away in fear, save for Terra, who stood in fascination at the woman she had been searching for all her life. Terrifyingly tall though she was, her gaze gave nothing but kindness, eyes of soft amber. Human eyes. Different but no monster. 

“She isn’t so bad,” Terra said to the others and stepped closer. For so long she waited for this moment. Extending her hand, she hoped the woman would take the offer of friendship. Seconds ticked by. 

Then, a hand triple her size brushed over hers; a finger tickled her palm.

Terra chuckled. “Aren’t you a beauty!”


End file.
